Speak
by KantoKraze
Summary: [Middle School AU] [SpecialEd Link] [One Shot] She's perfect in every way, shape, and form. From her hair, to her smile, to her bloodline, it seems she's got everything she could ever need in life; but the truth is, what she really needs is /him/.


Dedicated to my precious bab, Alexander. (plauge mellon collie)

Finally got my lazy butt to finish writing this idea. :^))

* * *

She was the mayor's daughter. The absolute angel of Hyrule Middle.

She was important.

And she knew that.

But, for whatever reason, she just couldn't shake _him_. Her father didn't approve of the poor boy, but she could only wonder why. (with noted sarcasm, of course.) She was told every single day at supper, with a tone of annoyance.

"Zelda! Are you still hanging out with that boy? What's his name, Look, or whatnot?"

She would only roll her eyes and correct him, "it's Link, Daddy." Then shuffle away to her room with an opposed sigh.

Was she possibly the only one he ever spoke to? Half of his life was daydreaming, anyway. But that was why she loved him. His creative worlds and works, where she was a princess of a place, far, far away, called Hyrule. Link was a small town boy, and the hero. The knight in shining armor fantasy was played out, as she was helplessly rescued from long slumbers, and from being hidden in chambers. The storyline almost always changed with every idea he had. Creative titles, such as "Majora's Mask" and "Wind Waker" were plastered in small, messy handwriting on top of the notebook paper; however, her favorite detail of the short stories he wrote, was that the main villain, was none other than their science teacher. Mr. Ganon. He had been a teacher for far too long, way past the point of being able to enjoy it. Zelda found it interesting that within each new story he created, it was like a chapter of his life had been unveiled. He somehow managed to fit most of his troubles and ideas into these stories, which was impressive. Zelda had known for a long time that he was different than the other boys, but she didn't mind. His differences simply made him more intriguing, which was appealing to her.

She shuffled awkwardly, being snapped out of a daydream.

"Miss Zelda, if you would please direct your attention to the board..." Ms. Occoco tittered in an annoyed tone, as she turned back around to direct the class about the pythagorean theorem. "Now, as you see..."

Zelda focused her attention to Link, who was sitting merely a seat away, doodling on his notes, as usual. She swore she heard the faint hum of a familiar melody under his soft breathing. Sometimes she took brisk moments to notice how interesting he was; she took moments to notice the small things in his appearance and in his personality. She noted how his right eyebrow had a small splice near the end, and she noted how when he was nervous he would tap his right knee in an anxious manner. His shaggy blond hair, his radient blue eyes, and his brilliant smile made her fall more and more in love with him.

Her head quicky snapped back to reality, as Link shot her a confused look with a tilted head. She didn't know how long she had been staring at him, and she was certain he was freaked out by now. Zelda turned her head quickly to face the board, as an embarrassed blush crawled its way onto her face. She saw Ms. Occoco's lips shape into the words "goodbye," as the final school bell rang.

Zelda collected her books from under her chair and resigned to her locker. Since it was Friday, she could just lounge around the house all day, and stay up just a tad later; which she was greatful for. She scrolled the code through the lock, as it popped open with a _click_. Zelda stacked her books in a very neat manner, and placed her pencil dantily in the side of the door. _Slam!_

"U-um, Zelda? Y-you in there?" a small voice echoed in her ear. She turned quickly to see Link grasping her shoulder softly.

"Oh! Er- My apologies, Link! Yes, I am fully awake." She tossed her purse carefully over her shoulder and motioned for him to begin walking. "Walking me home today, I suppose?" She said in a teasing tone, as a small smile poised on her face.

"O-oh, yeah. If you w-want me to, I mean." He returned the small smile, and straightened his backpack strap as he began to walk to the first set of double doors. The loud clatter of bustling students around them seemed to fade away when they were together.

"S-so, uh, How come you've b-been zoning out so m-much lately? M-more than me, at least." Link said softly, as two students passed by waving their farewells to Zelda.

She waved back nonchalantly. "Oh," she said timidly, twirling a piece of her hair around her finger. "There has just been too much to think about, I suppose..."

"A-about what?" He inquired further.

"Just everyday life, I suppose. School work, Father, and you."

She swore she saw him blush for a mere moment.

"...W-what a-about m-me?" He stuttered further, as they finally walked past the double doors of the eighth grade hallway.

"We need to do something together. Just the two of us, you know? Hang out a bit more, walk to the park, or just chat." She said in a hushed tone.

"O-oh, sure. I'm free a-anytime, you know?" He began tapping his right leg anxiously.

"I mean- if you don't feel comfortable being alone with me, you could always bring Ilia or someone..."

"A-actually, I prefer it just be y-you and I..."

"Just you and I?"

"Of c-course, Zelda."

"No Mindy or Ilia, or anyone else?" She continued to ramble, pushing open the final double doors as a few schoolmates rushed past.

"N-no, of course not. Mindy is on v-vacation, if you don't know..."

"Ah, I see. If you don't mind me asking an important question, though."

"W-what is it?"

"Do you like Ilia? As more than a friend, you know?" She asked, as his face grew as red as an apple.

"W-what?"

"You know, not like 'friend' friends, but like, a 'girl friend' friend. Am I right?"

At this time, Zelda realized that she was making a very poor choice; however, she continue to ramble, to try and cover her terrible, terrible tracks.

"W-well, you see, I a-actually-"

"Not to make it awkward or anything! I mean, I'm just asking because I've kinda liked you for a while now?" Her voice cracked near the end, as they both stopped walking entirely. "Y-you know?"

Link turned his head with a questionable look. "I-is that really what y-you're worried about? M-me liking another girl o-over you?"

Zelda stamped her toe on the sidewalk, looking at the ground, "It wasn't the first thing that came to mind, but I'll be completely honest. I'm a little scared that you won't return my feelings."

"Y-you do realize you're the p-princess in all my stories for a reason, r-right?"

"Well, I mean-"

"Z-zelda, I'll be honest here as w-well." Link faced her with a stern look on his face, as the traffic around them began to clear. "You're one of t-the only people who h-have ever noticed I exist. Y-you respect me for who I a-am, and you even c-call me by my prefered n-name. L-Lucas is a pretty boring name anyway, d-don't you think so?" He explained, with a small smile. "I a-always make you the princess in my stories because... y-you are one to me. Y-you've always acted kind to o-others around you, and you're considerate a-and pretty. Just like a real p-princess, Zelda. You n-never made fun of me because of t-the way I talk, and y-you never treated me as 'j-just the special e-educational kid'. Y-you always treated me as an e-equal, and as a f-friend."

Link's hand reached out to hers, as he entertwined their fingers.

"I-it's a bold move, I k-know," He laughed softly, as Zelda felt a small smile creep onto her face. "I've a-always been worried that my stories w-would bother you, and you w-would think they were creepy or I was t-too much of a d-dreamer; however, y-you always enjoyed hearing them... Y-you always liked my s-songs, and my c-characters... and it means a lot to me, Zelda. I'm glad my d-dumb fairy tales could actually mean s-something to you."

Zelda took a deep breath, and held on a little tighter to his hand. She took a shaky, nervous enhale, and embraced him. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and his chin rested in the crook of her neck. Small breaths were taken, as years of awkward tension were released in these small moments, these twists and turns of fate. It was like the hourglass had been overturned to a new side, as the sand began sliding into a new pile of precious memories. All those moments of small smiles and happy laughs, of fallen tears and shaky breaths, turned into this. A small, yet warm embrace. Two children, who knew nothing of love, stood there wrapped in each others arms.

"You'll always be my hero, Link."


End file.
